Such air outlets or air passages are generally known and are, for example, arranged in the ceiling area of a room that is to be ventilated and/or air conditioned. These outlets or passages are connected to air channel systems through which the air is supplied. The construction of these air passages or outlets imparts to the emerging air flow or jets a high spin impulse, whereby the exiting air is intensively mixed with the air of the room before reaching lower zones in a room, so that drafts are not noticeable by people present in said lower room zones.
Air passages as described above are quite reliable in their mode of operation. Further, these conventional air outlets are usually made of plastics material, preferably by injection molding, and are therefore relatively inexpensive. However, air passages of plastics material have two essential disadvantages. One disadvantage is seen in that plastic air passages lack adequate temperature stability, whereby the passages can even catch on fire, depending on the plastics material used in the construction. Another disadvantage is the fact that it is difficult to coat such plastic air passages with paint and therefore they can only be matched to the individual color scheme of a room by making special efforts and expenses.